Promise
by Cheyne
Summary: Ran/Ken, shounen-ai. Just a really WAFFy fic. ^^


Whee, I haven't written Keya in a long time. So, here we go. My muse has kicked me in the rear end and said "Write, dammit!", so.. I'm writing. ^^;;;; I'm experimenting with pronouns here (creative writing class goooood), so tell me if you like the style or not (i.e., Ken being referred to as "you").  
  
Notes: Shounen-ai, WAFF. Ran's POV.  
  
***********  
Stand With Me  
***********  
  
I can still remember the look in your eyes when I finally managed to get up the courage to tell you that I was in love with you. You just gazed at me in shock for a few minutes, and then you threw your arms around me and hugged me so tightly I thought you'd break my ribs. The memory brings a smile to my face no matter when I call it up. Just -thinking- about you brings a smile to my face. And, on this day.. your birthday.. I want to do something special for you.  
Unfortunately, I can't think of anything.  
The Koneko is quiet for the moment, but I know there will be the last-minute rush of people buying flowers for Christmas. Most stores close on Christmas Eve, but since we really have nothing better to do, we opted to keep the Koneko open, much to the relief of some of our regular customers. Luckily, most of the schoolgirls are with family and thus too occupied to come bug us.  
Nobody's mentioned your birthday yet. You look somewhat sad, as if you think we all forgot. It's hard not to give you a clue that I haven't forgotten. The others may have, but not me.. never me. There's something special I want to do.. ah, but -what-?  
It's time to close the store. We clean up, do a bit of watering and pruning of the plants that we'd put off, and pull the metal grate down. We stand together outside the store, shivering in the cold night air.  
"Well, merry Christmas!" Omi says with a smile, nodding to us. "I'm going out. I'll see you tomorrow!" He walks away quickly, most likely going to meet Naru or - maybe I should say and? - Nagi somewhere.  
Youji flashes us a lazy smile. "Got a date," he smirks. "See you two later." He leaves as well, and you and I are left alone in the cold, in front of the Koneko.  
You look at me and smile. "Well, do you have anything to do?" he asks.  
I shake my head. "No," I reply softly.   
Your smile broadens. "Really? Why don't you come to my apartment for a little while?"  
I smile back at you, and the look in your eyes fills me with warmth. "Aa. Give me a few minutes, though."  
"All right," you say, nodding. You run up the stairs and I follow you, ready to catch you should you slip on the ice. You don't mean to be clumbsy, and you hate the fact that you are.. but it's charming. You fumble with your keys and unlock your door, then disappear inside, shutting it after you.  
I pull out my own keys and unlock my door, walking in and closing it behind me. I stand still for a moment, savoring the warmth. I remove my jacket and hang it up, then take off my shoes and make for my bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes as I go.   
After a nice, hot shower, I'm dressed again in black jeans and a blue sweater. You tease me mercilessly about the orange one, so I try not to wear it too often. I tug at my eartails as my eyes scan the room. "Present, present," I mutter, dropping to my knees and fishing around under the bed. "Doko.. doko.. ah!" My hands brush the package, and I pull it out. "Yosha," I say with a rare grin. I find the card as well and pause to look at myself in the mirror, and then I'm off again.  
I knock on your door, clutching the present behind my back so you can't see it. I shake with cold; I didn't bother to grab my jacket. You answer the door in a few minutes and beam. "Come in!" you exclaim.  
I do, quickly. I make sure to keep the present away from your sight.. I want you to be totally surprised. "Thanks," I say quietly.  
You lead me to the kitchen, chattering about hot chocolate and how you want to try to cook dinner. While your back is to me, I quickly put the present and the card on the table. When you turn back, I put on my best innocent look. Your eyes go from the present and card to me, and then back, and then back to me again.   
"Ran?" You ask, your eyes lighting with hope.  
I merely smile. "Open the card," I say.  
You do, and very quickly at that. You read it once, twice, and three times, and then you look at me, eyes shining with joy. "Oh, thank you," you breathe. "I was sure you'd forgotten!" You dart around the table and hug me, and I hug you back, relishing your warmth and strength.  
"Don't forget the present," I say mildly, releasing you.   
You grin and nod. "Hai!" You reach for the present and open it, lifting the lid off the box. You draw in a breath when you pull the gift out. It's nothing too extravagant.. just a nice sweater. It's what's under it that's made you catch your breath.   
Slowly, slowly, you pick the box up and open it. When you look at me again, there are tears shimmering in your eyes. I feel myself start to choke up as well, and I know I better talk fast before I can't talk at all.  
"I love you, Ken," I whisper. "I know there's no way for us to.. you know.. marry. So, I.. got you that ring in hopes that rather than marriage.. we could make a promise to eachother." My face feels hot as I drop my gaze to the table, nervously wringing my hands.  
Silence for a moment or two, and then I feel your hand on my shoulder. I look up, and the tears are flowing freely down your face now. "Ran," you whisper, embracing me gently. You bury your face in my neck and hold me for a long time, and I stroke your hair and hold you with one arm in return. "I would be honored to promise myself to you," you breathe. "I want this to last forever."  
I look down at you, and your smile has lit the entire room. "I'm so glad," I finally manage to get out, laughing and crying at the same time. We hug fiercely, and you put the ring on. It's just a simple silver band, but our names are etched on the inside.  
When you look up at me again, I pull you close and kiss you. I pour everything I have into that kiss, wanting you to know exactly how much I love you, exactly how much I want to stay with you. Forever and ever. The kiss lasts for a minute or two, and then you link your fingers through mine and lead me towards your room. Hot chocolate and dinner are forgotten, all that exists in this harsh world is you and I, and our love.   
After all, I've found that nothing else really matters.. just love.  
  
*******  
The End  
*******  
  
-- Cheyne  
cheyne@musician.org  
AyaxKen no Miko  
9:00 PM 5/8/01 


End file.
